Ai No Senshi Soldiers Of Love
by LoveSenshi24
Summary: MonkSailor Moon Crossover. The Monk Characters are the Sailor Senshi! Sound dumb? Probably is! Read and Review! PG-13 For Angst and Possible Language. Rating subject to change.
1. Voice from the Past

Ai No SenshiBy LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

"MONK!!!"

Captain Leland Stottlemeyer's voice rang through the precinct. As always, he walked into his office to find it cleaned, pressed, polished, and all of his crap basically gone. Adrian came into the office a little wearily. "Yes, Captain?"

Leland approached him slowly. "Monk…how many times have I told you…NOT TO CLEAN MY OFFICE!!!"

"I was just organizing your desk. There was a smudge, and when I wiped it off, I figured I'd clean the rest of the desk." Monk admitted. "And then now that the desk was clean, I had to clean the rest…"

Leland cried out in frustration and chased Monk out of his office.

Randy Disher was cross-referencing the DMV records for a recent hit-and-run. He'd dealt with hundreds of them. But this one hit him a little too close to home. He looked over the file of the victim again. Yukito Chiba, 24, of Japanese origin, moved to the states in '96, dead of a hit and run.

He pushed it away and massaged his aching temples. He cringed when Sharona Flemming greeted him loudly. He bit his lip to keep from telling her to shut the hell up, and went back to his computer. "Hi, Sharona."

She noticed something in his voice. "Something wrong? 'Crystal' dump you?"

That was another thing that was eating at him. "Actually, yeah. She left me for another guy."

She had never believed it, but something in his eyes showed that he was crestfallen. "I'm sorry."

"And this stupid case isn't helping any. It's tough to crack. Monk'll have a field day with this one."

Sharona surprised him by patting his shoulder. "I think that there's something you aren't telling me."

Randy froze. There was. But he didn't want to talk about it. "No…no there's nothing else."

Sharona had serious doubts, but she walked away to deal with the latest case.

Randy went home to his apartment, hung up his coat, ordered pizza, and rested with a slice on the couch. He could hardly believe what had happened. He took the book on the coffee table and flipped to a page. It was him with a Japanese man about the same age. Yukito Chiba.

"I can't believe he's really gone…" he whispered.

Randy had gone to Japan as an exchange student. Yukito was his first friend there. He was the one who had convinced him to come to America and become a businessman. He felt guilty. Yukito hadn't at first wanted to come. He'd said that America wasn't safe. Tears began to fall from Randy's eyes.

"_Gomen nasai…Yukito…Gomen Nasai…" (I'm sorry…Yukito…I'm sorry…)_

Randy cried to himself on the couch, until he fell asleep. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was him.

"Yukito…"

"Hello, Randii-kun."

"Gomen…I never should have asked you to come…"

"Don't feel bad, my friend… I truly loved America. It was the best thing I've ever done…" He saw a look of anguish on Yukito's face.

"Randii-kun… you must avenge me. You must take on your true form."

Randy looked at him with fear in his eyes. "I thought the enemy was gone."

"There is a new dark force approaching… the force of the dead moon is not yet gone… onegai (please), you must defeat them."

Randy closed his eyes and stood. "Yukito… I want to avenge you… but please understand…I can't do it without you."

Yukito smiled. "I can help you with that."

Randy was taken aback when a gold and silver brooch appeared in a flash of light. Talking it in his hands, he looked up at Yukito.

The other man looked into his eyes. "Just call on me when you need me. And I will be there to help you."

Randy reached out to touch him, but then the man faded away. "_Matte!" (Wait!)_

He clutched the brooch in his hand. He hoped this day would never come, but now that it had, there was no turning back.

"I will avenge you, Yukito… I will…"

-To be Continued


	2. The Invitation

Ai No Senshi Chapter Two by LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic. It may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

CHAPTER NOTE: Meiji fruit drops are real Japanese candy! If you want to try them go to 

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

Randy Disher came into the precinct that morning with a determination. The determination to avenge Yukito. He had the brooch on a chain around his neck, just in case. He sighed. He never thought he'd have to do this again.

His true form was Soldier Mercury, the aquatic one of the Soldier Senshi. He had several colleagues, Soldiers, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus… but after they had destroyed the last evil power, their memories were erased of all they had done… and he knew who none of the other senshi were. But now that his memory of the senshi was back, he had to track down the others, and locate Prince Endymion, and his bride, Princess Serenity.

He couldn't tell a soul about this. He may mention Yukito, but nothing more than that. He sat at his desk and tried to get down to work. He did take moments in the day to trace his fingers along his brooch.

"Randy."

Leland had called him into the office. Randy was a little surprised when the captain shut the door. "I heard about Yukito. You knew him from college, didn't you?"

Randy hung his head and nodded. "Yeah. He was my best friend."

"When did you see him last?"

"Just a few weeks ago. We met for lunch."

Leland sighed. "I hate to say this, but you may need to be treated as a suspect."

He was shocked. He knew Yukito for years, he would never hurt him. "Why, sir?"

"I know you two were friends, but we still need to do this EXACTLY by the book. No special treatment."

In the back of his mind, Randy knew this would happen. He nodded. "Yes, sir."

Leland patted his shoulder and Randy turned to go to his desk. Adrian and Sharona were there. "Captain Stottlemeyer told us. We're so sorry."

He sat on his desk and sighed. "Word gets around fast."

"How long were you in Japan?"

"I lived there for three years. I speak the language fluently." Randy got a nostalgic look on his face. "Yukito went to the same college I did. I was great friends with him and his family. When I went back to the states, he went with me. He'd have his family send me the Japanese snacks and candies I liked."

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a tin container. "These were always my favorite. They're Meiji fruit drops." He looked at it sadly. "He gave these to me the last time I saw him. It's still full, but I know that I'll never get rid of this once it's empty."

Sharona placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Randy opened the tin and emptied out three candies. "Try one." He popped one in his mouth. Sharona tried one, but Adrian was hesitant.

"They're good, Adrian, try one."

"No…I don't eat foreign candies…" Sharona sighed.

As Randy sucked on it, he almost sensed Yukito in the room with him… then another voice. "Randii-chan!"

He turned to see Yukito's wife standing there. "Momoko!" He ran over and embraced her. "Gomen nasai…"

She was in tears as she hugged him. He turned to his friends. "You guys, this is Momoko. Yukito's wife."

Adrian felt pained. "I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my wife a few years ago."

Randy translated for him so that Momoko would understand. "Gomen…"

"She said she's sorry."

"It's alright."

He translated again. Then he walked with her alone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Unlike Randy, I do not speak Japanese fluently. Just some of it. So I'm doing this in English, just assume they're speaking Japanese.

"When did you get here?" he asked, once they found someplace private.

"Just yesterday. He wanted to have his funeral here in America." She looked up to him. "Onegai… you must find who killed him…"

She fell into his arms. He tried his best to console her, his own tears falling. "Don't worry…I promise you…I promise Yukito-kun… I will avenge him."

Adrian, Leland, Sharona, and Randy were looking over the files. "Where's Momoko?" Sharona asked.

"I let her stay at my apartment until she leaves for Japan after the funeral." Randy's voice sounded very pained.

Adrian sighed. "I can't find anything in here."

Randy shot a look at him. "What?"

"I've got nothing."

Randy stood up and stared him in the face. "That's not possible! You have to have something! You're Adrian Monk for God's sakes! You have to have some knowledge of what happened!" He snapped angrily.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Randy's anger faded away, and he looked like a scared child. "I'm sorry…"

He walked away quickly to find someplace to be alone. "I'll go find him." Sharona said.

She found Randy with his head in his hands in the break room. "You okay?"

He didn't look up. "Yeah. Sorry about back there."

"It's alright." She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry about Yukito."

Randy finally looked up at her. "Yeah… it's okay." He wiped his eyes. "I feel so guilty about him dying…he said America wasn't safe. I convinced him to come here."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel bad. You're doing all you can. He'd be proud of you."

Randy gave a weak smile. "It's strange…when someone else says it I don't believe it. But when you say it… I feel better."

She grinned. "So I guess it's finally out. You have a thing for me."

"I always have."

"But Crystal?"

He sighed. "Sure, I loved her. But she kept looking at other men the entire time she was with me. Every date. I confronted her about it, and she said that she really wasn't serious about me." He paused. "When I find somebody, I want the full package commitment. Wherever we go, we're in it for the long haul. But nobody I find seems to want it. Or me."

He looked away. "I gotta get back to work."

Sharona stopped him. "Randy… that's the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard. You know, Brad broke up with me too."

He looked sad. Sharona had really liked him. "I'm sorry."

"And you know something? That's exactly what I want. You're a sweet guy, Randy. I know I always make fun of you, but I really feel like you're one of the nicest guys I know."

Randy turned to face her, surprised. He had to take the opportunity. "Would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

"You asking me out?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Sure." She wrote down her number and gave it to him with a wink. "Call me." She walked off.

Randy put the number in his wallet and smiled. He'd waited for this for so long…

-To Be Continued


	3. Randy and Sharona's Big Date

Ai No Senshi Chapter Three By LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

CHAPTER NOTE: The song, "Moonlight Destiny", is the ending song for Sailor Moon S The Movie. It's really a beautiful song, listen to it. The singer is Hiroko Asakawa.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

Randy looked in the mirror, straightening his tie. He wanted to look nice for his first date with Sharona. He was wearing his best suit, and used his favorite cologne that he only wore on special occasions.

He was taking her out to a Japanese steak house. He thought that a cultural restaurant would be fun, and he was really craving Japanese food. He hoped Sharona would like it…

"Have fun on your outing." Momoko called as he walked out the door.

"Arigatoo! (Thank you)" He got in his car and went to pick her up. Benji answered the door. "Hi, Benji. Is your mom home?"

"You're Randy, right?"

"Yeah." He grinned. Benji turned to get his mom. When Sharona came to the door, Randy drew in a quick breath. She was wearing a black strapless dress with gold necklace and gold pumps. "You look breathtaking tonight."

She could feel herself blushing. "Thank you." She kissed her son. "Be good, Benji!"

He opened the door for her and then started to drive. "So where are we going?"

"I know this great Japanese steak house. They cook it right at your table on a hibachi. The food is great, but the show is better."

They arrived after a short time, and they walked to the Maitre D'. "Hi. Reservation for two."

"Name?"

"Disher."

"Yes, we've been expecting you. Right this way."

Sharona was glad that she had taken the invitation for dinner. Randy was being a perfect gentleman, nothing like the other men she dated. He pulled out a chair for her, and even ordered wine for the two of them. The chef came to place their order.

"We'll have some sushi to start, then I'd like the imperial steak with fried rice. Medium."

He gestured toward Sharona. She smiled, glad he had let her place her own order. She hated it when men did it for her. "I'll have the hibachi shrimp with fried rice."

The chef went right to work. He was truly talented, chopping, dicing, breaking eggs on his spatula in mid-air, putting on a real show. He told Sharona to open wide, and she managed to catch a piece of shrimp in her mouth.

The sushi was brought out, and Randy explained what they were. "Have you ever had sushi before?"

"Actually, no."

"Try this. It's my favorite, a shrimp tempura roll." He fed it to her, and she got an approving look on her face.

They finished off the sushi in short order. The dinner was prepared, and the chef left.

"This is wonderful, Randy. I'm having a great time."

"I'm glad." He looked down. "You know, I would've thought that a woman like you would never go out with me. I was always too dorky, tried to hard, and was just…I don't know, plain."

She surprised him by taking his hand. "I never thought you were plain. You're a nice guy, Randy. You aren't like other men. I don't know where this'll take us, but wherever it does, I'm willing to go."

He felt something deep inside of him, something that he had never really felt as strong as he did in that moment. Love.

They finished their meal, and then he heard a Japanese woman singing from the bar. "_Fushigi anata to iru to naze…toki ga yasashiku nagarenruno. (Funny, when I'm with you, somehow…time passes by so gently.)"_

Randy stood up and reached out his hand. "Come dance?"

She took it gladly, and they stood there on the floor, swaying to the music.

"_Hitoke nai umi ni, yoru ga oritekite…saisho no hoshi. (The first star shining at night…on the deserted sea.)"_

Sharona felt overwhelmed by tenderness when she looked into Randy's eyes. Unlike most of the men she dated, she saw love there, not lust. The song sounded truly beautiful, even if she didn't know what it meant. And with Randy's arms wrapped around her, she felt like she had been wanting this for so long…

"_Kore wa tsuki kara todoku magic. Koe ni shinakutemo wakuru no…Watashitachi onaji koto wo omotte iru hazu… (This is magic that comes from the moon. I know without even saying it…that we are thinking the same thing.)_

"_Moonlight destiny…Isumademo dare yori mo…Soba ni itaino. Kono hiroi sora no shita de…meguri aeta anata. (I always want to be closer…to you than anyone else. Under these vast skies…it was you, who I was able to meet.)"_

Randy felt like his heart would burst when Sharona laid her head on his shoulder. The song sounded so nice, so right for this magical time. He gently swayed with her, glad that she was finally loving him at last.

"_Moonlight destiny…hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaerune to. Mune de sou kanjite iru…anata to nara… (Smiles and sadness both can be shared. I feel that way in my heart…if it's with you.)"_

The song ended, and the two leaned in for a kiss. "_Our song…_" he thought as their lips touched for the first time. And it wouldn't be the last.

-To be continued.


	4. The New SenshiVenus

Ai No Senshi Chapter Four By LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

Adrian Monk came home that night with an aching in his heart. When he met Momoko, it had brought up everything he felt, and still felt, since he lost Trudy. He sat down at Trudy's picture. "How was your day?" he asked the frame.

"I'm working on a new case. It's not going well… I can't seem to find anything out about it. I'm usually so good at it…" He sighed. "God, I miss you Trudy. I wish that you were here with me." He shut his eyes. "I wish that I could solve your case."

He gently touched the frame with his fingertips, a tear trickling down his cheek.

Randy came into work the next day with a new bounce in his step. He still felt the strain of Yukito's death, but now he felt the hope that he could go on. Leland noticed Randy smiling and wondered what was up. After Crystal had dumped him and Yukito had died, he wondered who could get through to his sorrow-stricken mind.

"Randy?"

"Yes, sir?" He was still grinning.

"What's going on with you? You seem different."

"I'm just happy. Is that a crime?"

"No, but you seem a little too happy. What's going on?"

He wondered if he should tell him. "Alright, sir. I'll fill you in, but you have to keep it a secret."

He wondered where Randy was going with this. "Okay, shoot."

He looked at him, grinning ear to ear. "I went on a date with Sharona last night."

The captain nearly choked on his donut. Sharona? The same Sharona that had thought he was the biggest geek on the face of the earth? "Wow. How did it go?"

"Great. She wants to see me again tomorrow night." He looked serious. "But you have to promise not to tell Monk. Sharona wants to break it to him in person. He doesn't like it when Sharona dates."

He laughed. "Yeah, no kidding. Don't worry, it's safe with me. Just don't let this interfere with your work."

"No, sir." He got back to his papers.

Sharona came in about 10 minutes later, while Adrian talked with Leland, and began kneading Randy's back. He sighed and leaned back against her. "Last night was great." She whispered.

"Thank you."

As she massaged his neck and shoulders, her fingers came across the chain at his neck. "What's this?"

She found the brooch. "It's beautiful…"

He took it from her. "It was a gift from Yukito."

She stopped. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Randy!" Leland sounded frantic. "We've gotta go. There's a liquor store robbery, they've taken hostages, officer down, they need backup."

He immediately bolted with the Captain. Sharona and Adrian followed them in their car, but kept their distance so they'd be out of the line of fire.

Randy pulled the car over with a skid and saw a man holding a woman at gunpoint. He froze. "Momoko-chan?!"

"Randii-chan! Help me!"

He knew that he had to do something. He couldn't shoot him, Momoko would be dead before the bullets got there. For the first time in years, he'd have to transform. "Captain, I'll go around the rear."

He inched away quietly as Leland kept him busy. When he found someplace private, he took the brooch in hand. "_Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!_"

He raised his hands to the sky and a great wave fell upon him. He emerged undrenched, dressed in a tuxedo with a sapphire blue necktie. He also had a white mask over his eyes.

He ran through the building. Arriving at the front and bursting through the door, he called out to the man. "A woman trying to get over a lost love! A simple day at a marketplace! I will not allow you to further her pain!"

"In the name of Mercury, I shall punish you!"

As he stood, Sharona noticed something pinned to his tie. "_That brooch…Randy?!_"

The man laughed hysterically, but stopped as Soldier Mercury put his hands to the sky. "_Shine Aqua Illusion!" _A burst of water from his hands thrust at them, and the man lost his grip on Momoko. While an officer tended to her, He addressed the man with the gun.

"Maybe this will teach you not to laugh at me."

"Who are you?!"

"You can just call me…" He looked at him straight in the eyes. "Soldier Mercury."

He put his hands out in front of him, fingers pointing outward. "_Mercury!"_

A beam of ice formed from his hands. "_Shabon Spray Freezing!"_

The ice lunged at the man, hitting him relentlessly, knocking him out. As the police arrested him, the hero jumped with a great force, lunging himself onto the roof of the building. Then he disappeared.

"_Was that really him?…" _Sharona wondered. "_He's amazing…_"

Then Randy came back out of the building to Momoko. "Momoko-chan!" Dayshobou yo? (Are you all right?)"

"Hai…(Yes…)"

Sharona ran to him. "Randy! Are you okay?" She explained what had just happened, but didn't let on that she thought it was him.

Leland was pretty shocked himself. "I've seen it all now."

Randy couldn't help but grin. He knew that he couldn't disclose his identity. Not just yet. But maybe he could tell Sharona. Would she believe him?

Randy was busy working on a case when Sharona asked him to join her in the break room. There was nobody else there, so they were alone. "Randy… Today, at the crime scene, remember that hero I told you about? Soldier Mercury?"

He was wondering what she would say. "Yes?…"

She took his brooch from inside his shirt, still attatched to the chain. "I saw this on him…Randy…are you him? Did you save us?"

He took Sharona's hands and nodded. "You must tell _no one._" He said. "My identity must remain secret. To protect both of us."

She looked on in shock. "When did all this happen?"

"Five years ago…I became Soldier Mercury. My friend Yukito was also a solider. He was Soldier Pluto, the guardian of time." He sighed. "There were other soldiers…and now that the dark force is back I must find them, but I don't know who they are anymore…"

Sharona took his face in her hands. "Randy…I know you took a risk telling me. Don't worry. Nobody will find out."

He sighed. "Thank you…" He gently kissed her forehead. Then he pulled away suddenly. "Sharona…"

She looked puzzled. "What's wrong?"

He took the brooch out. He could've sworn that he felt a sign. "Hold still, Sharona…"

Opening the brooch, revealing a blue jewel, and then a light glimmered on Sharona's forehead. She shut her eyes. She could feel a…strange aura emitting from her body…she felt so strange. Randy was in shock. An orange sign of Venus glowed on her forehead. "Sharona…you…"

She opened her eyes. "Randy…I feel strange…"

He looked her in the eyes. "Sharona…you are one of the legendary soldiers. You are Soldier Venus." He held out his hands. A orange and gold brooch appeared. Taking it in her hands, a great light appeared before them. She felt all her memories flooding back in a flash. It was too much for her.

Randy caught her as she fainted.

-To be continued


	5. Ancient Destiny

Ai No Senshi Chapter Five By LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

Randy held Sharona in his arms, deeply concerned. This had really caught her off guard. He gently touched her face, and her eyes fluttered open. "Randy… I remember now…"

He helped her sit up. "Yes…"

"Randy…I don't know if I can do this again."

He held her close. "I know, I felt the same way. But now that we're together, it'll be alright."

She sighed. He took the brooch and put it in her hand. Then the two brooches erupted in a great flash of light, catching them off balance.

"Randy!"

"Sharona!"

_They suddenly found themselves in a kingdom that looked to be in ruins. As they stood, they were in their Soldier uniforms. Sharona looked at herself in amazement. She was dressed in an orange sailor uniform with a short pleated skirt. Randy was in his tux. _

"_Where are we?"_

"_I can answer that."_

_A young fairy appeared before them, but they couldn't see her face due to darkness. "I am Neo Queen Serenity."_

_They immediately realized who they were talking to. They kneeled before their Queen. "I have been waiting for you to come here again… and now that you two are in love, you must learn of your past. I'll take you back to the glorious days of our kingdom."_

_They then were looking into the past. They saw a man dancing with a woman wearing a wedding dress. Neo Queen Serenity spoke again. "You two were engaged to be married in the Moon Kingdom…the wedding was to be the next day, but that night, the dark force came and tried to destroy our kingdom… you tried to protect it the best you could. But in the end, it ended in tragedy…"_

_Then they saw the two on the balcony in uniform. A man who looked like the pinnacle of evil tried to grab at Sharona. Randy pulled her back and laid a protective arm in front of her. "You could have been mine, Princess…" he hissed. "But instead you go for the dorky hero."_

_Randy drew his sword. "Don't talk to her that way, Daieru!" But before he could strike, the man thrust his hand out and he started to be pulled away by something unseen. He was being pulled off the balcony into the darkness. "Randii-chan!" Sharona cried, holding her hand out. "Don't go!"_

"_Sherona-chan! Don't!"_

"_No! I want to be with you!"_

_She lept from the balcony, trying to reach him. As they caught each others hands, time seemed to stand still…until Dairu blasted them with a great blast of dark energy. The two then floated in mid-air, hands still joined._

"_W-We died?!" Sharona was clutching Randy as if for dear life._

_The Queen nodded sadly. "But when I used the power of the great moon crystal, you were re-incarnated on earth, without any knowledge of this. But now that the dark force has awakened, you must take on your true forms, find the other senshi, and soon you become Prince Mercury and Princess Venus once more…"_

_Then the light flashed again, and they disappeared._

The two awoke on the floor of the break room, Adrian and Leland standing over them.

"Randy! Sharona! Are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, we're fine…"

"You two look horrible, you guys had a rough day. Why don't you head home?"

Sharona looked at him. "I'll take him."

Randy insisted on driving. As they drove home, Sharona took Randy's hand. "I…I can't believe this…we were…killed…"

He squeezed her hand. "Sharona…"

The car stopped at Randy's apartment. "I'm scared, Randy." Sharona said softly.

Randy turned to face her. "Sharona…I swear, as long as I'm around, nothing is going to happen to you." He lifted her hand to his lips. She gave a weak smile.

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight?"

"What about Momoko?"

"She's with Yukito's friend Rika at a hotel."

She sighed. She didn't want to be alone. She called her sister to pick up Benji, and she went inside. Randy took her coat. "You've got a nice place, Randy."

"Thanks…you okay? Can I get you a drink?"

"Just a soda."

He brought out two cokes and sat with her on the couch. He slid in the corner of the couch and Sharona leaned back against him. "I'm sorry you had to be brought into this, Sharona…I wish that you didn't have to deal with this. You'd be much safer if you weren't…"

"It's okay, Randy." She paused. "Why do you worry about me?"

"Because I care about you… and our love is so new, I just don't want anything to happen to us…. I love you, Sharona. I know you're probably not ready for that, but I had to say it."

Sharona felt something inside so powerful. Love? She couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Randy…I never thought anyone could love me like that…"

Randy held her tighter. "It's okay, love, it's okay." He murmured.

As she calmed, she took his hand. "I love you too, Randy."

He smiled. Despite their heroic destiny, he had high hopes that this would be the lifelong romance that he was looking for…

The two fell asleep like that, happy and content.

-To be continued


	6. Sharona Tells Adrian

Ai No Senshi Chapter Six By LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

Randy woke up the next morning on the couch, Sharona still in his arms. He kissed her on the top of her head gently. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled. "Morning."

He grinned. "Morning."

He was glad that it was his day off duty today. "I don't have to go to work today."

She sighed. "Well, as you know, I'm never off duty. So as much as I'd like to stay like this, I have to go to work."

He held her tightly. "Well, you're gonna have to get free first."

"C'mon, Randy. Tell you what. I'll meet you for lunch."

He pondered it, then released her. "Deal."

Before she left, Randy remembered something he had to do. "Sharona."

He put the brooch on a chain and put it around her neck. "I hate to do this, but you have to be prepared if anything happens." He looked at her seriously. "And call me on your cell before you do, so I can help."

A gentle kiss, and she was out the door.

Sharona met Adrian at his house, determined to break the news to him. "Adrian, sit down, I need to talk to you."

Adrian was clueless, but did as he was told. Sharona stood before him. "Now…sometimes…when two people are…attracted to each other….they want to be with each other…"

Adrian didn't get it. "I'm not following."

"Oh, screw it. Randy and I are dating."

It took a minute for him to put two and two together, but when he got it, he looked shocked. "You and Lt. Disher? The man you said you'd rather do anything but date?"

She glared at him. "He's a real gentleman. He's nothing like the other men I've dated."

Adrian was worried. "This means you'll have less time for me…"

"Actually, no. I had to leave this morning to come here and be your assistant." She sounded annoyed.

"This morning?" His eyebrows were trying to climb off his face.

"Nothing happened!" She said defensively. "Not yet, anyway…"

"Too much information, Sharona!"

Randy met Sharona at a place that served excellent sub sandwiches. "How was your day so far?"

"I told Adrian."

He stopped chewing and looked up. "How'd he take it?"

She grinned. "He thought that I was going to quit. I'd swear he was jealous."

"Too bad. You're taken."

"You've got nothing to worry about there. A) I wouldn't date my own boss, B) He's still not over Trudy, and C) We'd drive each other crazy."

"You two already drive each other crazy."

"I mean more than usual."

They finished their subs in silence, but with their legs pressed together under the table, they knew they were having a good time.

"I've gotta get back to Adrian." Giving Randy a kiss on the cheek, she walked off. But as soon as she crossed the corner, he heard her scream. "Sharona!"

He ran over to find a man trying to pull Sharona into his car. He was going to help her, but after he saw her kick him hard in the crotch, he figured she had it covered. But that didn't mean he shouldn't teach the man a lesson for messing with his girl. "Hey, you! Get away from her!"

"What are you gonna do about it, wimp?" Randy pulled out his badge. "Arrest you for starters."

The man froze, then ran. Randy chased after him and managed to tackle him to the ground. "Give me the arm!"

He arrested him then called for an officer to take him to the precinct. When he was being taken away, he turned to Sharona. "You okay?"

"Yeah…thanks, Randy." She took his hand and kissed it before walking away. Randy grinned and continued to walk down the street.

Sharona walked into the precinct with Adrian to meet Leland. "Sharona!" Leland called. "I heard you got into a little trouble today."

"Yeah. Luckily, Randy helped me out." She grinned. "What did you need?"

"You may want to sit down for this, Sharona… I don't think you're gonna like this."

She sat down as ordered, confused.

"I'm afraid that Randy's now a suspect in the hit and run of Yukito Chiba….we found his prints and fibers in the car that killed him. We're going to have to arrest him."

-To Be Continued


	7. The New SenshiMars

Ai No Senshi Chapter Seven By LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

Sharona looked at him in shock and disgust. "What?! You don't know how bad Randy feels for his death!"

Leland. "I already told him that if anything that meant, we had to do this EXACTLY by the book. No special favors."

"I refuse to listen to this! Randy is innocent!" She turned and stalked out of the office.

Leland looked at Adrian. "She tell you?"

"Yeah. Those two seem to be getting along well, don't you think?"

Leland just glared at him.

"Randy!" She sounded frantic over the phone.

"Sharona? What's wrong?"

"I just talked to Stottlemeyer. They're…they're coming to arrest you for Yukito's death." Her voice started to crack.

The silence on the other end was deafening. "Why!? I had nothing to do with this!"

"I know. I told him. I just wanted to give you a heads-up."

"Well, thanks. I guess I'll just wait here."

She felt horrible. She had to help him. "I'll come visit you once you get to the precinct. And I'll get Adrian. He'll help."

"Thanks, Sharona. Love you."

"Love you, too."

As promised, Sharona met Randy in his holding cell. Adrian was busy sterilizing the cell bars next to them.

"I don't get it. This is b.s. The prints and fibers, they could've gotten into the car some other way!"

Randy came up and took her hand through the bars. "It's okay, Sharona. I'm sure that Monk'll get us out of this." He sighed. "To tell you the truth, part of me saw this coming. They always go after the person that was closest to the victim."

She looked at him sadly. Randy didn't deserve to be in a cell. He should be on the streets, trying to catch the real killer. "Randy…I'll call someone to get you out of here. Have you gotten a lawyer?"

"Why should I need one? I'm innocent! Besides, I don't want to bring charges. The Captain's just doing his job."

"Randy…" She couldn't help herself. Seeing him in a cell for something he didn't do, something that he felt so guilty for… she started to cry.

He panicked. "No, Sharona…please don't cry…I'll be fine. WE'LL be fine. That's all that matters now." He squeezed her hand. "I need you, Sharona."

He reached out with his hand and brushed away her tears. "C'mon… no more tears."

His expression turned serious. "Sharona…should you be required to transform… you be careful out there."

She nodded. "I will."

Adrian walked in. "Randy, can I see your hand please?"

He was puzzled, but did as he asked. Adrian didn't touch it, but looked at the fingertips. After a moment, he pulled back in horror. "No…It can't be…"

"What? What?"

"I think I know who did it…"

"Who?!"

He turned to them with a grave look in his eyes. "Dale the Whale."

Leland was called to the cell for Monk's big explanation. "So, how can you explain Dale the Whale framing Randy while he's in jail?"

"He has all the money in the world, he can hire anybody! But I think I know how he did it."

Adrian explained. "Somehow he learned that Randy was dating Sharona, and as you know, he always had a thing for her. Plus, remember when we came into his house for the first time? He made us take fingerprints for security reasons! Then when Randy put on the 'empathy suit' he had been shedding somewhat. He must've saved the hair fibers, then planted them in the car. He had to kill someone close to Randy, not only to immediately connect him somewhat, but also to get back at him for claiming Sharona's heart."

Randy and Sharona looked at each other and grinned. Monk knew everything.

"It makes a lot of sense, actually." Leland admitted. "Officer? Get the lieutenant out of the cell. I want him to come with me to Dale's cell."

As they got him out of the cell, Leland shook his hand, while the other hand wrapped around Sharona's shoulders. "Now, let's go see Dale."

"Well, Well, Well…the boys in blue…the ex-boy in blue…and the fair Sharona."

"Bite me." She spat.

"Oh, don't take that tone with me." He spat back. "I doubt your boy-toy can back you up."

"First of all, I can take you myself, and second, he's not a boy-toy, he's a boyfriend."

Randy came up to Dale in his bed and looked him square in the face. "You framing me to get revenge at Sharona. Real mature. You know she deserves much better."

Monk came up to him, and explained the whole fiasco. "We've called the D.A. to get some time added on to your already lengthy sentence."

"Oh, really? Well I think the guard will say otherwise."

They turned to see a man in uniform pulling a gun, then taking the Captain in a headlock. Adrian had been knocked unconscious only moments before. "Captain! Monk!"

Randy quickly drew his gun, but as the man pressed the barrel into the Captain's temple, the saw a red glowing mark on the Captain's forehead. "Mars!" Randy and Sharona cried in unison. "Sharona! Heiji yo! (Time to transform!)"

"Hai! (Yes!)"

"_Mercury Crystal Power, Make UP!_"

"_Venus Crystal Power, Make UP!_"

This time, Randy appeared in his tux, and Sharona in her sailor suit, but she had orange-rimmed glasses as her mask.

"Soldier Mercury!"

"Soldier Venus!"

"In the name of the Soldier Senshi… we will punish you!" They said in unison.

"Captain! Catch!" Raising his hand to the sky, a red and gold brooch materialized in his hand. "Take this! Transform!"

As the captain caught it in his hand, the man was thrust away from him by a great force. The memories came back to him in a blood-hot rush, and he cried out his transformation phrase. "_Mars Crystal Power, Make UP!_"

While rings of fire circled him, he was soon dressed in a tuxedo with a red necktie, the brooch pinned to it. He joined his hands together. "_Mars!" _He used his hands like he was flexing a bow. "_Flame Sniper!_"

It hit the guard, who disentigrated into dust. "He was a youma. (demon)."

They turned to Dale. "I'll finish you off!" Sharona yelled.

"_Venus!" _She kissed her hand, revealing a yellow heart. "_Love and Beauty Shock!_" It materialized into a beam of light that thrust at Dale, but he managed to block it.

"I see you have taken on your true forms. Finally, I get to face the senshi. But my power is not at it's fullness yet. I can't fight you here. Until we meet again…"

In a mist of darkness, he was gone, and they were back in the precinct on the floor, in their civilian clothes.

"Sharona! Are you okay?" She looked up at him. "Are we dead?"

"No. But we have to get to Dale."

"No other Captain would ever believe us." Leland admitted. "This is something we'll have to take care of ourselves."

Randy reached out and took his hand, grinning. "Welcome to the team, sir."

As Leland shook his hand, Adrian began to stir. "Sharona…why was I unconscious?"

"You saw a cockroach." They laughed together.

-To Be Continued


	8. Karoeke Bar

Ai No Senshi Chapter Eight By LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

Randy laid in bed, half-asleep, thinking about what had happened this past week. Yukito was dead. He had been blamed for the murder. Sharona and him were in love. She was Soldier Venus. Stottlemeyer was Soldier Mars. He was Soldier Mercury once more. He couldn't believe it. He wondered if he could do it. He wondered if they could catch Dale. He wondered if Monk would believe it if they told him. Before he could wonder another wonder, he had fallen asleep.

Sharona came into work that morning with a new look on life. She was one of the legendary Senshi. So were Randy and Stottlemeyer. Who next? Adrian? She sincerely hoped not…

And she wore something new around her neck, not just her brooch. She smiled, remembering…

"_Sharona Fleming? Sign here, please."_

_The man handed her a bouquet of roses, one white, the others red. There was a note attatched:_

"_The White rose is you. I am the red roses, being with you always._

_-Randy"_

_She smiled. "Oh, there's something else."_

_The man handed her a small but wide box. She thanked him, closed the door, and opened it. She gasped. It was a heart-shaped locket, the pendant about the size of a quarter, and when she opened it…_

_A picture of her and Randy, and the song, "Moonlight Destiny" played. She put it around her neck. This new love was becoming bigger every day…_

She saw Randy working at his desk. She opened the locket again, and the music played. He turned. "I see you got my gift."

She turned his face and pulled him into a five alarm kiss. He pulled back, catching his breath. "I love it."

The captain came into the room just in time to see the tail-end of the kiss. "Alright, break it up, you two."

"Hey, cap." Randy chuckled.

He placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Sorry about yesterday…"

Randy cut him off. "No, don't apologize. It was your job. I would've had to do the same thing."

He patted him on the back and called the two into his office, without Adrian.

Shutting the door, he addressed the events of yesterday. "I know that nobody would believe us if we told them that Dale was the leader of the Dead Moon…and we can't reveal our true identities."

"So should we just go after him alone?"

"Yes. There's no other way."

They nodded in agreement.

Adrian was still uneasy with the idea of Randy and Sharona dating, but not just because it seemed weird. Randy was a cop. He was in the line of fire every day. He'd lost Trudy due to a murder. What if Randy were done in the same way, on duty? He didn't want Sharona to go through that. She was a good friend to him.

"Sharona." He asked once they were alone.

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't grow too attatched to a cop…." He paused. "It would be too painful to watch them die." He sounded genuinely concerened.

She looked at him with understanding. "I know. I live with that fear in the back of my mind every day. But I promised him that I'd always be there for him." She laid a hand on his back. "Just like you and Trudy." Adrian looked up in surprise, then smiled.

Sharona then went back to her wild self. "Now, c'mon let's get back to work. Besides, nobody says Randy has to die. He knows how to take care of himself on the street."

"That's not what you said before."

"Shut up!"

Randy finished his work and headed home. Tonight was the night of his second date with Sharona. He put on a suit, and wore the cologne again. He remembered that Sharona said she really liked it. I guess he would wear it whenever they went out now...

They were going to a karaoke bar at Sharona's request. He had protested, but finally conceded. He drove to Sharona's apartment to pick her up. This time, she was dressed a bit more casually. Black leather pants, a leopard-print top, pink ascot. Her locket and brooch were on her neck.

Once they got there, they immediately burst out laughing. There was a man up there giving the most _horrible_ rendition of "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion.

They watched a few more people sing, but soon Sharona stood up. He thought that she would go up alone, but she took his hand. "No!" He cried in protest. "C'mon, please?"

"I only know one duet song!"

"Sing it with me then!" She grinned. "What song is it?"

"It's weird…" He whispered it in her ear. "Perfect! Let's go!" She dragged him up there.

The two then sang "Mockingbird" by James Taylor and Carly Simon. Randy started out wearily, but soon worked up his courage. After the song, they got applause, but Randy stayed up there as Sharona walked off. He winked at her.

He spoke into the mike. "I'd like to dedicate this next song to my girlfriend, Sharona."

He then sang "My Sharona", by the Knack. Originally, Sharona would've laughed her head off, but he really did sound good. He got a good amount of applause, then he stepped down. Sharona kissed him. "See, I told you this would be fun."

"Remind me to believe you more often."

The two then proceeded to eat the junk that was on the menu. They pigged out on burgers, fries, and even indulged in milkshakes. It was an overall great time. "This was wonderful, Randy." She told him as they walked down the block.

"I'm glad." He told her. They stopped and leaned in for another kiss when a man's voice rang out through the air. "Give me all your money!"

Originally, Randy would've drawn his gun, but the both saw the mark on his forehead of a black crescent moon. It was a demon of the black moon in human form. "Sharona. Heiji yo."

"Hai."

The two drew their brooches. "_Mercury Crystal Power, Make UP!"_

"_Venus Crystal Power, Make UP!"_

With waves of water and rings of light covering the two, they appeared in their senshi uniforms. "Soldier Venus!"

"Soldier Mercury!"

Sharona attacked first, raising a hand to the sky. "_Venus!_" a string of hearts circled around her, then charged at the man. "_Love me Chain!_"

Encircling the man, she motioned to Randy to take him, but he managed to get free before he could attack. But that didn't stop him. "_Mercury!_" Blocks of ice materialized. "_Shabon Spray Freezing!_"

The man managed to dodge the blocks. He then thrust his hand out, crashing both of them into the brick wall behind them. The two were cornered. They grasped their hands together as they inched closer to the wall. But Randy clasped his brooch. "_Yukito-kun…onegai…protect us…_"

Then a bright light appeared in the sky. A sword appeared in mid-air. "_Randii-kun…take this and be safe…_"

He grasped the sword with his hand and held it towards the sky. "_Mercury Glaive…PIERCE!_"

He thrust it into the man's heart, who soon materialized into dust. Randy then looked to the sky as Sharona hugged him. "_Yukito-kun…arigatoo…_"

-To Be Continued


	9. The Leader of the Senshi

Ai No Senshi Chapter Nine By LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

"Randy. Sharona. In my office. Now."

The two were puzzled by his harsh request, but went in as ordered. The TV was on, and an announcer was speaking. "Another superhero has appeared, this time calling herself Soldier Venus. She appears to be the love interest of Soldier Mercury…"

"You transformed in the open?!"

"He was a youma! We couldn't just shoot him! Besides, she just said they still don't know who we are!"

"Dale could blow the whistle on us once he sees this! What were you thinking?!"

Randy looked at him angrily. "It's our problem. We'll deal with it. You would've done the same thing."

Randy then turned and stalked out of the office. Sharona ran after him. "What was that?"

"He's a senshi, too. He knows we did what we had to do."

"I know. But try to look at this like a cop."

"I'm trying, Sharona…believe me, I'm trying."

Adrian noticed that he was feeling light-headed. "_But I never get sick…_" He thought. And he didn't. He was too healthy. But when he was around Randy, Sharona, or the Captain, he felt…a strange energy.

"Adrian, are you okay?" Sharona felt his forehead. "You're all sweaty…"

"Sharona…I…" He was cut off as he fell into Sharona's arms. She laid him on the ground and examined him. "He fainted. He should be alright."

"Wait. Sharona, our leader had fainting spells just like this…"

She looked at him in horror. "You don't suppose?"

He nodded grimly. "I think he may be a legendary senshi."

They called the captain. Randy and Sharona took out their brooches, inviting the Captain to do the same. They all flashed a ray of light onto his forehead. "A…A crescent moon…"

The captain looked up. "He's Soldier Moon?"

Randy held out his hands and the legendary brooch appeared in mid-air. It was made of gold and silver, with a diamond crescent moon in the center. "It looks like he'll have to take on his legendary form."

"Do you think he's ready?" Sharona sounded concerned.

"He's going to have to sooner or later. We may as well explain it to him before another youma attacks."

Almost on it's own, the brooch came to Adrian, who then awoke with a start. As he touched it, he screamed as all the memories came flooding back. Then he fell back against Sharona. "Adrian! Are you okay?"

"I…I…" He surprised everyone by hugging her. "I thought I'd never see you all again!"

Randy smiled. "Apparently he remembers." Adrian looked at Randy and Leland. "You guys…when did you learn your identities again?"

"Just a week ago. Yukito gave me my brooch and sent me to find the other senshi. I hated to bring everyone back in the fray of danger…"

He shut his eyes. "I knew this day would come. I just hoped that it wouldn't come so soon…"

Sharona helped him sit up. "You should go on home. You need to absorb all of this."

Adrian got up. "Yeah…okay." Sharona went to take him home.

"Captain, I'm sorry about back there, I don't know what got into me."

"Don't apologize. I over-reacted. And you're right. I would've done the same thing."

Randy gave a small smile, knowing that all was forgiven. The phone rang. "Lt. Disher."

Leland looked on in puzzlement and concern as Randy's facial expressions turned to fear. He watched as he motioned to an officer to trace the call. "What's going on?"

He handed the phone to an officer and walked off with Leland. "A man using a voice scrambler just called…he said to give up the superhero crap or he'd go after Sharona, and Benji…"

Sharona answered her cell. "Hello?"

"Sharona! Oh, God…"

"Randy? What's wrong?"

"Listen. I want you and Benji to get over to my place right away. I'll explain later."

He hung up. She took Adrian along just in case. She was very worried. What was Randy talking about? She got Benji and came over as ordered.

Randy was pacing the floor when she got there. He asked them all to sit down, turning on a tape recorder.

"_Disher…_

_give up the superhero work…or your girl and her son are done for…_"

He shut it off. Sharona was looking on in shock. "Superhero work?" Benji asked curiously.

Randy sighed. "Should we tell him?"

Before Sharona could respond, there was a loud knocking at the door. He and Adrian ran to lock it shut, but the man busted through. There was a man, again with the dead moon symbol. "Youma!"

"Guys, we don't have a choice here! Heiji yo!"

They hesitated, but did as they had to do. "_Mercury Crystal Power, Make UP!_"

"_Venus Crystal Power, Make UP!_"

"_Moon Crystal Power, Make UP!_"

Benji watched in amazement as they transformed. Soldier Mercury drew his sword. "Now, to end this here!"

But before he could attack, the man thrust a blast of dark energy at them, careening them into the wall. "Mom! Randy! Mr. Monk!"

Benji looked at the enemy angrily. "I'll show you!"

"Benji! DON'T!"

He went over and kicked the man in the leg, then shoved him. Then they saw a green symbol on his forehead. "Jupiter!" Sharona yelled.

Before they could think twice, they summoned the brooch. "Benji! Take this!"

When he grasped it, he was nearly knocked over with the force of his past. But he knew what he had to do.

"_Jupiter Crystal Power, Make UP!_"

Rings of lightning circled him, and he emerged in a small tux with an emerald green tie.

He crossed his arms. "I won't allow you to rid my life of the ones I care about!"

A bolt of lightning appeared in his hand. He thrust it at the youma. "_Sparkling Wide Pressure!_"

The youma turned to dust. Benji looked at himself. "Wow…"

Sharona ran to him. "Benji, are you okay?"

"Mom! C'mon, I'm okay!"

Randy grinned. Benji was a senshi? That was something he hadn't expected. But at least he didn't have to explain their destiny to him…

-To be continued


	10. The First Piece of the Ginzoushou

Ai No Senshi Chapter Ten By LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

Sharona was still in shock. Benji was Soldier Jupiter. She didn't want her son being drawn into the line of fire, but after that display of courage and power, she thought that he may be okay…

"Wow. So we're all a team?" Benji asked. "This is so cool! I've always wanted to be a superhero."

Randy knelt down in front of him. "Benji, you must take this seriously. You can't tell anyone who you are, or they'll come after you. Or one of us. And this is serious, so when you're called into battle with a youma, try to find one of us to help."

Benji nodded. "So who's who?"

"I'm Mercury. Your mom is Venus. The captain is Mars, you're Jupiter, and Monk…" he grinned. "Is our leader, Soldier Moon."

"Leader?! No…no, not me." Adrian stuttered. "N-No, I can't be the leader…"

"Trust me, we don't want you to be." Sharona joked. "But you have to try to fulfill your destiny. Dale is the Dark Moon Leader! You have to help us."

He looked up in shock. "Dale the Whale?!" He hadn't known that.

They explained. For a few moments they sat there in silence. But then a great light. A talisman floated in midair. It was a wand with a golden crescent moon on the top. A voice.

"_Soldier Moon…take the Moon Wand. It will aid you in your quest…until you find the ginzuishou…(legendary crystal)…"_

"Yukito-kun?" Randy asked.

"_Believe in the team, everyone…_" the voice was gone.

"So, Sharona, you wanna go to a movie Saturday?"

"Sure! What's playing?"

He grinned. "It's an old movie festival. Playing them in theaters. There's this great movie that I love, 'The Princess Bride'. Have you seen it?"

Her face lit up. "I love that movie!"

"Then I guess it's a plan."

They went to the movies as planned, and had a wonderful time. They ended up quoting the movie for the rest of the night, calling each other 'Westley' and 'Buttercup', acting really lovey-dovey.

Benji was at Sharona's sisters, so they went to Randy's apartment. "Come on in."

They sat on the couch, Sharona resting in Randy's arms. "It's nice to just lay here like this…"

"Yeah…"

They laid there, gently caressing, kissing, undemanding. It was like floating on a cloud…they felt like they could float there all day…

RING RING 

"I'm going to kill whoever's on the phone…Hello?…Oh, Captain…we'll be right there!"

He hung up and pulled Sharona off of the couch. "Another youma sighting."

They arrived to find Soldier Mars already fighting the youma. They transformed and quickly joined him. "_Mercury!_" Soldier Mercury drew his sword. "_Glaive…PIERCE!_"

He lunged at it with great force, but it managed to throw him back like he was a ragdoll. He was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground. "Mercury!" Venus cried.

Before she could attack, they saw a sillouette in the distance. Jumping forth, he landed on the ground safely on his feet. "Soldier Moon!"

"I heard you guys needed some help." He drew the Moon Wand and raised it to the sky. "This is no ordinary youma…"

"_Moon…Healing…Escalation!_" He thrust a beam of light directly at the youma's heart, who did not turn to dust, just turned into a regular being. A red crystal appeared. "This is one of the seven warriors…that is one of the seven pieces of the ginzoushou."

Taking it in hand, Soldier Moon turned to his collegues. "Six more to go."

They looked at him in awe. They had never known Adrian to be this brave and quick-witted. He sensed their thoughts. "Hey, if I'm going to be the leader…besides, it's nice that the uniforms come with gloves."

They heard a moan to their left. Sharona ran to Randy, who was just waking up. "Soldier Moon…" He gasped. "A piece of the ginzoushou?"

Adrian nodded. Holding out his hands, a voice came…

"_Soldier Moon…I'll carry this for you…but when the time comes…it will be yours once more…_" It disappeared with a twinkle.

"_Yukito-kun…_" Randy whispered.

-To be Continued


	11. The Night of Promises

Ai No SenshiBy LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

CHAPTER NOTE: Celine Dion actually has a fragrance out. I have it. It smells GREAT. But it costs a lot. And I saw the scene of the dinner on an episode of 'Queer Eye'.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

Randy was in his apartment alone, thinking of his destiny. His friend's destiny. He couldn't shake the flashback that Neo Queen Serenity gave him…

"We were engaged…" he whispered. "But we were killed before we were married…"

He sat up. He truly loved Sharona. He loved her more than anyone. He has for a long time. But he couldn't propose _now. _I mean, what if it interferes with their work or heroic destiny? And it was probably too early… they had only had three dates. But they loved each other before… could they love that much again now?

"I don't want to lose her again." He sat up. "I want us to be together."

Without taking a second thought, he got up and went down to his car.

Sharona was excited for her fourth date with Randy. She even went out and bought a new dress for the occasion. They weren't going out, he had invited her to his apartment for a quiet evening at home.

She wore a pearl-white dress with satin pumps of the same color. Her locket and brooch completed the ensamble. The dress and shoes cost a pretty penny, but she wanted to look her best. She spritzed herself with her new fragrance from Celine Dion, and went over. Again, Benji stayed at her sister's. He wasn't complaining. She had cable.

Meanwhile, Randy was busy preparing for the perfect evening. "_Yes…I'm really going to do this._" He told himself. He went out and got the song 'Moonlight Destiny' on CD to play on the stereo when he proposed. He had even gone to a great chocolate shop and got three hollow chocolate boxes. One dark, one milk, one white. He filled the tall dark one with the dark chocolate mousse that he had made from scratch.

His mother taught him how to cook when he was young, and his favorite thing to make was desserts. This was no trouble. He filled the white chocolate box with raspberries and decorated the plate with chocolate mints. In the dark chocolate box, he placed the ring. He had gone out and bought a ring with a round diamond, with diamonds tracing down the sides of the golden band.

It had cost a little more than expected, but it was worth it. He wanted this evening to be special. He put the chocolate boxes in the fridge. For the entrée, he had made shrimp scampi with a mild curry sauce. It was his own recipe.

He wore a black suit with white shirt and a white tie. He had just finished laying the food on the table and lighting the candles when he heard a knock at the door. He walked up. This was it. He crossed himself for good luck and then opened the door.

His eyes drank in Sharona, truly beautiful in the candlelight. "You look beautiful." He let her in and kissed her, passionately. She smiled and sniffed. "Something smells good."

"It's our dinner. I made it myself."

She laid eyes on it as he shut the door. "You made this? Really? It looks wonderful…"

He pulled out the chair for her so that she could sit, and laid the handkerchief on her lap for her.

He pulled out a bottle of champagne. The cork went up with a loud _pop_, and luckily, there was no fizz coming out of the bottle. He poured two glasses into flutes and sat down on the chair opposite her. "A toast to us." They raised their glasses.

"May we always see our reflections in each other's eyes." They clinked and drank.

Sharona was taken aback from the meal, it truly tasted wonderful. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mother." He blushed. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might think I was a wimp."

She took his hand. "I don't think you're a wimp. I think you're a perfect gentleman."

He smiled and squeezed her hand in return. They finished it off quickly, as they hadn't eaten much that day. Then he brought up dessert, which she certainly didn't refuse. He brought out the chocolate boxes on a tray and a bottle of almond liquor, which went great with chocolate.

He handed her the first box. "This is a dark chocolate mousse. I made it from scratch."

He fed her a bite. "Oh, my god…that's so good…It tastes like there's real mint in there."

"I put some mint leaves in the batter." They finished it off, too, feeding each other bites.

"Now, a white chocolate box, with raspberries." They fed each other raspberries, first tracing each other's lips with it, then putting it in their mouth. They both found the sensation oddly erotic.

Then he realized that the it was time for the big moment. He gestured for Sharona to open the box. She opened it up. "What is that?…" He pushed the remote for the stereo to play, playing the song.

He took it and opened it. She gasped. "A…a ring?"

"Yes. This is for you." He got down on one knee, looking into Sharona's eyes.

"Sharona, since the first time we met in the legendary kingdom, I never wanted to be with anyone else…you were the first woman I knew who loved me for me. I love you, Sharona. I want to be with you. I don't want us to be apart again." He couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I know it may be too early…but I don't want us to end up the way we did in the past. Loving each other, but not committing ourselves to each other totally… Sharona, you are the most unbelievable woman I've ever known. I want to love you forever…will you marry me?"

She looked at him in shock. Marry him? She never thought he'd love her this much to propose on their fourth date. But they did have a past together… and she really loved him. Enough to trust him with her heart. She started to cry. "Oh, Sharona…Did I do something wrong? Are you not ready?…"

"No…no, It's just that I love you so much…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Oh, God, yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand, then kissed her lips. The night was truly magical.

-To be continued


	12. Breaking the Big News

Ai No SenshiBy LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please don't sue.

Sharona woke up in Randy's arms. He was still snoring softly. Last night they had promised each other forever, then they made love for the first time. Oh, what a night it had been. She looked at the ring. She truly felt safe in Randy's arms. She had never thought she would end up loving him…but now that she did, it was the greatest thing that could ever happen.

She kissed him softly and his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." She greeted cheerfully. He kissed her back. "Morning."

He took her hand then held it, looking at the ring. "We really did it, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did."

"I love you, Sharona."

"I love you too, Randy."

Randy came into the precinct like he had just won the lottery. And he had, in a way. Leland couldn't help watching him whistling a tune and grinning so wide that he thought his face would spit open. He came out of his office. "Uh…Randy?"

"Captain!" He grabbed Leland and waltzed with him around the office. "So great to see you!"

Leland managed to get free. "What's gotten into you?"

"Come into your office, I have something to ask you."

He shrugged and walked into his office. Randy sat him down, then sat down in front of him, grinning. "Okay, what's the question?"

"Would you be my best man?"

"WHAT?!" The captain's voice grew so loud it echoed in the hallway, causing every officer present to stop and look at the office windows.

Randy laughed. "You heard me."

Leland was out of his seat. "You proposed to Sharona?! When?!"

"Just last night. I didn't really think she'd say yes."

"But…why me as your best man?"

"Captain, when my dad died, you were the closest thing to a father figure in my life. You still are. I want you to be part of my wedding."

Leland patted him on the back, a genuine smile on his face. "Randy, I'd be honored."

Randy surprised him by pulling him into a hug. Sharona came in just in time to see them pull away. "So I say yes to you, then you dump me for your boss?" she joked, using a mock hurt voice.

Randy turned and kissed her. "Hey, love. The captain here just agreed to be my best man."

"I see you told him." She wasn't complaining. She couldn't wait to tell her sister.

"So, let me see the ring." She offered her hand to Leland. "Wow. That must've cost a pretty penny."

"Set me back 3 grand." He smiled. "But worth it."

She looked up in shock. "Three thousand dollars? You spent that on me?" She kissed him, hard.

Leland sighed. Money. The one true ace-in-the-hole…

Randy arrived at Sharona's door. His stomach was tied up in knots. They were going to tell Benji. She brought him inside, where they told Benji to sit down.

"Benji, sweetie, we have some news for you."

"You're getting married."

They froze. "How did you know?"

"I can see the ring. Most rings don't have a rock that big. And besides, considering how you were in the moon kingdom, this wouldn't surprise me one bit."

"So…" Randy smiled at him. "Can I have your mom?"

Benji smiled back. "I know you'll take good care of her. Go ahead."

They laughed together, Randy giving Benji a noogie.

After a while, Randy pulled Sharona aside. "Sharona…there's another thing I want to tell you."

"What? You want to get married tonight?"

"No." He laughed. "Not tonight. But there's something that's related to that." He took her hand. "When we get married, I want you and Benji to move in with me. Really be a family, you know?"

She was taken aback. "Really?"

"Really. I was thinking, maybe we could sell both our places, then buy a house together. Really make it ours. Someplace close, I don't want to give up either of our careers, but someplace where we can be a family."

She was wiping away tears by the time he was done speaking. "Oh, Randy." The hug gave him all he needed to hear.

-To Be Continued


	13. Planning a New Life Together

Ai No Senshi Chapter Thirteen By LoveSenshi24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, it may suck, so bear with me. SAPPY! You've been warned.

NOTE: This is a Sailor Moon/Monk crossover, where the Monk characters take the roles of the Sailor Senshi.

COUPLES:

Monk/Trudy (Duh)

Randy/Sharona

JAPANESE NAMES:

Here are the Japanese Names of the Characters (Pronounciation) :

Adrian- Edorian (Soldier Moon)

Randy- Randii (Soldier Mercury)

Sharona- Sherona (Soldier Venus)

Trudy- Toruudii (Soldier Saturn)

Dale (The Whale)- Deiru (Dead Moon Leader)

Benjamin (Benji)- Benjiamen (Soldier Jupiter)

Leland- Lelandu (Soldier Mars)

Yukito Chiba- (Soldier Pluto)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Monk. Please Don't Sue.

Sharona stood at Adrian's door, breathing heavily. When he answered the door, she started talking all at once. "Adrian sit down I have news for you!" She yelled.

Too surprised to think straight, he sat down. Sharona leaned over him. "Now, before I say anything…I just want you to know that I'll still be here for you, and I'm not leaving you. I'll still be here working."

He was still looking puzzled. "Okay…"

She showed him her ring. "Randy proposed. We're getting married."

He was out of his seat. Sharona thought he was going to have a panic attack. But instead he was smiling. "Sharona! That's wonderful! I remember when I proposed to Trudy, best night of my life. Go for it!"

She laughed. "Oh, I'm so relieved!" But she noticed something in his eyes. "What?"

He sighed. "Look, do you remember what I told you earlier?" She shook her head. "I told you that when you get involved with a cop, you live with a fear in the back of your mind every day. When Trudy died, I fell apart. I still am falling…I don't want you to go through that. Especially not with Randy."

She was touched. He was never this considerate of her feelings. "Oh, Adrian…don't worry. We'll be okay. We're always going to be okay."

She pulled him into a hug. And he didn't pull away this time, he was content in the warm glow of friendship.

It was Randy's lunch break. He was on the computer looking at houses. None of them seemed to be right. A) He wanted something special. B) He wanted something spacious. C) He wanted something that didn't require a next of kin. (Price joke.)

But after a couple of websites he came across something great. "Oooh…white stone…wooden floors…fireplace…oh, this is great…Four rooms…two bathroom…"

He knew there had to be a catch. He looked at the price. "Wow. I better reserve this, it'll be gone." It was low. A little TOO low. So he had to pounce.

"Hello? I'd like to schedule a tour of house PO9847. Yes…Tuesday's fine…"

He called Sharona. "Have I got news for you!…"

THAT TUESDAY…

Randy, Sharona, and Benji went over to the house. It was a two story, made of white stone. It even had a balcony on the top floor, supported with stone pillars. "Wow!" They breathed in unison. They went inside. The floors were polished hardwood, and Sharona just fell in love with the kitchen. "Oh, this looks just like my grandmother's kitchen! It's so old-fashioned looking! I love it!"

Benji fell in love with the basement. It was carpeted, and Randy said that they could put in a TV or some games inside.

And what caught Randy's eye was the beautiful spacious upstairs bedroom. It was the biggest bedroom he'd ever _seen._ He thought that maybe he could renovate it, paint it, get great furniture… He took Sharona aside. "I want it."

"Me too. But this is a hell of a lot to pay for a house."

"Can you think of anything else to spend it on? We'd be able to pay it off in a few years."

She sighed. Then grinned and gave her approval. "We'll take it."

Randy was just going home when the captain ran through the precinct calling him to join him. "Youma sighting!"

The two ran over to the crime scene, they didn't want to risk being seen in a car by a stop light camera. The got there to see a young woman having her energy drained by a youma. The woman fell limp onto the ground.

The two ducked behind a building and transformed. "_Mercury Crystal Power, Make UP!_"

"_Mars Crystal Power, Make UP!_"

The two ran to the scene. "_Mars!_" The captain yelled. "_Flame Sniper!_"

The man managed to dodge the arrow, then proceeded to slam the two into the wall by their throats with great force.

"Power…draining…away…" Randy moaned, rapidly losing consiousness. But just when he was about to black out, he heard a voice.

"_Venus Love me Chain!_" It managed to break themselves away from the grip. As they slid down the wall, Soldier Moon broke through the night, raising his staff. "_Moon Healing…Escalation!_" The yellow crystal broke through with a shatter.

But it didn't go to his hands as ordered. "_Sorry to break up the party!"_

It was Daieru's voice. "Daieru!" he cried angrily. "Show yourself!"

But the crystal was taken away. "_I'll hold onto this for now…_"

They couldn't believe it. Daieru was also after the pieces of the ginzoushou? The two ran to Randy and the Captain. "Are you two all right?"

Randy opened his eyes groggily. "Did I fall asleep at my desk again?"

She giggled.

-To be continued


End file.
